El manual para padres
by LiHo SaKuRaGi
Summary: Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba se embarcaran en el mundo paterno, el cual les va a dejar lindas experiencias... muy lindas experiencias... Pero la pregunta será ¿ Los cambios de humor afectaran la vida Sexual del CEO? Entren y averiguenlo mi primer Fic Yaoi


**EL MANUAL PARA PADRES **

**Por: Liho Sakuragi.**

Este es mi primer fic yaoi y esta dedicado para todas las personas que lo lean y lo consideren interesante, espero que les guste. CAMUSWOMAN gracias por todo

Disfrútenlo. Claro les recuerdo que en este mundo paralelo tanto los hombres como las mujeres pueden dar vida, claro apoyándome en la idea que muchas escritoras han comentado acerca de hombres donceles. Jejeje. NUKI CHAN AHÍ TE VA UNA DEDICACION ESPECIAL A MI AMIGA DEL ALMA SE QUE NO ES TU PAREJA NUMERO UNO PERO TE DEDICO TAMBIEN ESTE FIC ¡¡Disfruten!!

Alegría, asombro, consternación era lo que sentía en este momento Seto kaiba mientras observaba la pequeña fotografía que sostenía en sus manos, era la prueba contundente de que en pocos meses sería padre, su cachorro y el serían padres, y eso era lo que en este momento lo estaba haciendo el hombre mas completo y feliz del mundo.

-No lo puedo creer- eran las palabras del CEO más poderoso del Japón mientras observaba el alegre rostro de su esposo.

-Pues créelo Seto Kaiba- el rubio se acerco a su esposo y lo beso con todas las ganas que tenia reprimida antes de que le dieran la noticia de que próximamente de ser dos pasarían a ser tres.

- Te amo Joey Wheeler eso jamás en la vida lo pongas en duda- volvió a besarlo mas apasionadamente pasando sus manos por la tersa espalda de su cachorro, pero fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria del ojiazul.

- Discúlpeme señor- sonrió la pobre secretaria al observar la escena, pero que borró inmediatamente al ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de su jefe – la junta directiva lo espera para la reunión – se retiraba la secretaria mientras el ceo volvía a besar a su esposo- Espérame en casa Cachorro tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo – besaba nuevamente a su esposo y saliendo directamente a la reunión dejando a cierto rubio con dudas- ¿y ahora a este que le pasa? – se preguntaba mientras salía de su oficina y se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo a contarle la nueva noticia.

Era corto el recorrido que debía dar desde la oficina de su esposo hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, era grato recordar los cambios que dan la vida en menos de 3 años de matrimonio, jamás en la vida pensó casarse con el megalómano y multifacético Seto Kaiba, el cual había robado su corazón en los últimos años de preparatoria, pero por azares del destino también fue correspondido, algo que nunca creyó, pero el destino siempre estará haciendo de las suyas con el que menos esperas, después de 1 año de relación y en la culminación de la preparatoria decidió dar el si de por vida con el amor de su vida en una pequeña reunión realizada en el hogar de su ahora esposo, con las personas mas cercanas a ellos, en una ceremonia sencilla algo que ansiaba los dos para no alarmar mucho la prensa y a las personas inescrupulosas que desean irrumpir uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Había pasado tanto tiempo reflexionando que no se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de su mejor amigo, el cual lo recibió con la alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- Joey amigo como has estado – preguntaba muy animado haciendo pasar a su mejor amigo a la sala de su casa – muy bien Yugi ¿y tu terremoto?- preguntaba el rubio mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar con su mirada – esta con Yami en el museo arreglando todo para la nueva exposición del faraón Ramses II que llegará hoy a Domino- respondía tranquilamente el tricolor mientras terminaba de ordenar algunos objetos en la cocina – por eso esta tan calmada- el rubio rió al imaginarse que en unos cuantos años su hijo estaría haciendo de las suyas en la mansión.

- Porque la sonrisa Joey – preguntaba muy interesado al ver la expresión de alegría en la cara de su mejor amigo

- Estoy Feliz – respondía el rubio con un aura de alegría que asusto un poco al ojivioleta – Seto y yo dentro de poco seremos papás – respondió alegrando también a yugi

-¡¡Felicidades amigo!! – respondía también con alegría pues ya sabia como era pasar por esos momentos gloriosos…. Bueno no tan gloriosos.

-Gracias Yugi, mira es la primera ecografía que me hacen – mostraba el ojimel la imagen de su retoño

-¿De cuanto estas? – preguntaba mientras sonreía viendo la imagen del pequeño

-Según la imagen de 2 meses y medio – comentaba el rubio mientras volvía a guardar la foto de su pequeño.

-Te felicito Joey y dale igual los mismos deseos a Seto que ese pequeño se convierta en su nueva alegría para lo que es Max para Yami y para mí – volvió abrazar a su amigo por lo que el rubio correspondió también.

-Espero que tu padre no se lo tome tan mal como lo hizo mi abuelo – fue el comentario triste que hizo Yugi antes de sumergirse nuevamente en esos dolorosos recuerdos.

* * *

--Flashback--

Todos estaban consternados con lo que acababan de escuchar, su mejor amigo iba ser padre a los 16 años, aun tenia dos largos años para terminar la preparatoria y un gran futuro por delante el cual en cierta medida se vería intrincada por la llegada de un bebe, el mas afectado por la noticia era Yugi el presunto implicado y Yami, su pareja, que se tomó la noticia como una de las mejores dadas en los últimos 5.000 años, pero la situación de por si era complicada, ya que no se encontraban solos.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- se preguntaba a si mismo el ojivioleta mientras trataba parar sus lagrimas.

-No te preocupes Yugi, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado – respondía el mayor tiernamente, mientras intentaba mitigar sus lagrimas.

-Además amigo, no estas solo - contestaba el rubio, a lo cual el resto de sus amigos afirmaron - recuerda que cuando tengas algún problema siempre estaremos para ayudarte, hasta podrás contar con el remilgado de Seto.

-Gracias amigos no sabría que hacer sin ustedes - y abre los brazos para un abrazo grupal que todos se apresuraron en contestar.

Los días fueron pasando y los síntomas del embarazo de Yugi se hicieron más notorios para los astutos ojos de su abuelito, por lo que no pudieron guardar más el secreto, pero al momento de recibir la noticia, el señor Motou lo tomó con un balde de agua fría, el como pariente más cercano de su nieto se desilusionó completamente, tenia cosas planeadas para su futuro, pero ahora debía hacerse cargo de un pequeño que en parte no tenía la culpa, pero que en definitiva acabada de manera clara el futuro para su nieto.

Desde ese momento el Abuelo Motou desapareció de su vida hasta el sol de hoy, jamás recibió cartas en donde explicaba su desaparición repentina, donde explicará la decisión de dejarlo solo, tenia sus motivos, pero no para alejarse de esa manera y no compartir con el la alegría del nacimiento de su pequeño retoño, son motivos por los cuales Yugi Motou aún se pregunta la decisión de su abuelo, la cual le cambió la vida para siempre, pero a la vez se sintió mas cercano a su pareja el cual jamás lo dejó y sus amigos a los cuales se sintió más unido.

* * *

Fin del Fashback

-Es mejor que no recuerdes cosas dolorosas Yugi – le hablaba sinceramente el rubio al ver que su amigo se sumía en recuerdos no agradables.

-Lo siento Joey, pero creo que ese tipo de cosas son difíciles de olvidar- sonreía para que su mejor amigo no notara mucho su perturbación.

-No es nada Yugi, pero con respecto a mi padre, no me preocuparía, dentro de poco se lo haré saber, ya al menos trata a Seto con decencia.

-Jejeje, si recuerdo el escándalo que armó al darse cuenta de que su único hijo varón era homosexual.

-Eso ya es tema del pasado, mejor me voy antes de que llegué Seto a casa - contestaba el rubio entre risas- ya sabes como es cuando no me encuentra en casa

-Si lo tengo que reconocer Kaiba kun es un poco obsesivo contigo – sonreía mientras despedía a su mejor amigo- espero que no sufras tantas nauseas como yo

-Ojala y Kami te escuche amigo, no quiero pasarme un mes completo encerrado en casa, sabes que no soy de esas personas

-Eso lo se Joey, cuídate mucho

-Adiós Yugi – fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de tomar el rumbo hacia su hogar.

El recorrido desde la casa de Yugi a la Mansión fue corto y agradable, ya que se la pasó mirando a todos los niños que pasaban por su lado, preguntándose como seria su futuro bebé.

-Ya Llegué – fue la respuesta que dio el rubio al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Bienvenido a casa joven Joey – respondió una mujer de mediana edad, de agradables ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

-Gracias Nana – sonreía el rubio mientras dejaba sus llaves encima del recibidor – ¿En donde esta Mokuba? Se preguntaba ya que no escuchaba ruido en la casa.

-En casa de su mejor amigo Joven, pero… cuentéeme que le dijo el médico – preguntaba despreocupadamente la nana de los Kaiba a su joven amo

-Voy a ser papá nana – sonreía el rubio, algo que alegro enormemente a la mujer

-Felicidades mi niño, ya sabia yo que esos mareos y nauseas no eran comunes

-Si, no me regañes debí confiar mas en tus palabras pero ahora ya lo sabemos, dentro de 7 meses habrá otro Kaiba en la familia- esas palabras de felicidad no pasaban desapercibidas por la ama de Llaves – con tal de que no sea igual de revoltoso a usted, creo que las cosas serán mas fáciles de manejar

-Reza para que eso sea verdad, mira es la ecografía – contesto el rubio pasando la fotografía de su bebé

-Es muy lindo mi niño, espero que este pequeño los llene de bendiciones

-Gracias, de verdad me haces feliz con esas palabras

Desde que Joey Llegó a vivir a la mansión, Amy o la nana como la llaman los habitantes de esta casa lo adopto como uno mas de sus hijos, cuidando de el como si fuera lo más preciado para ella, lo que llevó a Joey a verla como la madre que jamás tuvo.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche y ni rastro de Seto Kaiba en su casa, algo poco inusual, pues desde hace tres años era común verlo desde las siete para cenar con su esposo y hermano, pero hoy precisamente parecía ser la excepción; algo que en el fondo no le gustó al rubio, ya que la última frase que dijo su esposo antes de salir de la oficina generó ciertas dudas en el.

-Que te pasa Joey – preguntaba el ahora adolescente Mokuba mientras veía la expresión triste de su cuñado.

-A mi, nada, me extraña que Seto aún no haya llegado – respondía el rubio mientras trataba inútilmente de pasar bocado.

-A mi no me engañas, me estas ocultando algo

-No es nada Mokuba, solo que quería contártelo cuando estuviera Seto, pero parece que tocara hacerlo sin el – fueron las palabras del ojimiel antes de que unos ojos azules se posaran en su espalda

-Hacer sin mí qué, cachorro – fueron las palabras del CEO antes de besar a su esposo y sentarse en su lugar de la mesa

-Contarle a Mokuba la buena nueva – la expresión en el rostro del rubio cambió radicalmente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los dos.

-¡¡Que!! Me van a dar por fin un auto – era la respuesta de Mokuba lo cual saco una sonrisita al rubio y una ira comprimida al ojiazul

-¡¡Ya te dije que no!! – fue la respuesta que le dio el Ceo a su hermano

-Pero Seto – hablaba con carita de perro desvalido, cosa que no funciono esta vez con su hermano

-No quiero volver a escuchar el tema hasta el próximo año Mokuba, Además eso no es lo que queremos hablar contigo. ¿¿Verdad cachorro?? - fue la sincera sonrisa del castaño lo que acabo por completo la preocupación del rubio.

-Es verdad Mokuba, lo que el Neko y yo queríamos decirte es que dentro de 7 meses serás tío.

-¡¡ Que!! – fue la sencilla respuesta del menor de los Kaiba, algo que dejo cierta inconformidad en la pareja

-No te parece genial la noticia Mokuba- esta vez fueron las palabras de Seto las que rompieron el corto y molesto silencio

-Si, es lo mejor que he escuchado en estos últimos años, no me malinterpreten – sonreía el pelinegro haciendo sonreír a su hermano y cuñado el cual se alegro con la respuesta del pequeño.

-Ya me lo estaba tomando a mal Mokuba- sonreía el rubio mientras abrazaba a su neko por la espalda – pensaba que no te gustaría ver un pequeño en casa

-Para nada, además seria lindo verlo correr y hacer daños por toda la casa – fue la respuesta que hizo rodar la gota por toda la casa

* * *

-Que es lo que tanto miras cachorro- preguntaba su esposo mientras lo abrazaba y buscaba su mirada por el reflejo del espejo

-Solo trato de comprender como una cosita tan pequeña pueda estar aquí – pasaba tiernamente sus manos por su aún plano abdomen las cuales fueron tomadas por su esposo entrelazándolas, acompañándole en su recorrido, el cual le provocó cosquillas.

-Seto me haces cosquillas- se reía de manera inocente, provocando cierta fascinación al ojiazul, por lo cual se acerco a su oído y empezó a hablar más sensualmente – ahora creo saber como hicimos a este pequeño Joey, recuerdas esta misma escena hace 2 meses y medio –

Y no aguantando más su excitación, el ojiazul empezó a recorrer con su lengua el largo y dulce cuello de su cachorro, el cual cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que dejaba las caricias de su esposo. En un momento, trató de darle la cara, pero unos fuertes brazos lo arrinconaron contra el tocador, en el cual se podían observar, por medio del espejo, los lujuriosos ojos del castaño que le recorrían pervertidamente. Lo que esa mente estuviera maquinando, le asustaba, pero lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. En un momento de descuido por parte de Seto, Joey decidió tomar la delantera y empezar con su caderas a hacer fricción sobre su miembro a lo que respondió con un sonoro gemido cerca de su oído, provocando en su cuerpo una extraña descarga eléctrica que recorrió graciosamente su espalda, hasta llegar cerca de su miembro, jamás había sentido este tipo de sensaciones. Por lo mismo fue que movió su cuello para darle más margen de movimiento a la habida lengua de su esposo. Su mano busco los cabellos castaños del ceo, los cuales apreso y jalo al sentir como Seto dejaba una dolorosa, pero no menos excitante, huella en su blanca y tersa piel.

Buscando un mayor contacto con su esposo, Seto decidió empezar a quitar esas estorbosas ropas que impedían ver el apetecible cuerpo de su cachorro. Aún apoyado en el tocador, empezó a despojar de la camisa a su cachorro dejando mas marcas y pequeños lametones en su espaldas y hombros, descendió sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus tetillas las cuales ya estaban erectas por el contacto de sus manos, harto de solo verlo por medio del espejo, decidió girarlo y verlo de frente, lo que provoco que sus miembros chocaran y generaran un nuevo gemido de placer. Tomó la cara de su cachorro y lo besó desenfrenadamente, no sabia la razón, pero su cachorro se veía mas apetitoso, era imposible dejar de besar esos labios, se adentraba con maestría a esa boca a la que hace mucho era adicto, lo que generó una faena entre lenguas en la cual ninguno de los dos quedaba satisfecho, pero Joey buscando un mayor contacto con su dragón de ojos azules decidió empezar a desabrochar ese molesto traje que lo separaba de su piel.

-Desesperado Cachorro- reía el ojiazul de manera picara haciendo mas gracioso el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio.

-Si, necesito quitar esta maldita camisa rápido – luchaba desesperadamente para que los botones cedieran de manera fácil, pero parecían que se estaban confabulando para no dejarse zafar, lo que provocó cierta molestia en el rubio que decidió de un tirón acabar con ellos, sacando de la boca del CEO una sonora carcajada.

-Eso no me lo esperaba Wheller – respondía de manera fría dejando cierta inconformidad a su esposo, el cual lo miro de manera desaprobatoria mientras la pobre camisa fue a parar al suelo

-Creo que el embarazo esta provocando estragos – respondía el rubio mientras volvía a besar a su esposo, al tiempo que las manos de ambos empezaban a juguetear con las correas de sus pantalones.

-Pero eso es lo que lo hará interesante Joey – respondía el CEO mientras tomaba su rostro para volverse a unir en un beso mucho mas profundo, sacándole un sexy hilito de saliva a la boca de Joey, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul pues lo limpio con su lujuriosa lengua, escuchando un ronco gemido como respuesta. Tratando de regularizar de nuevo su respiración, Joey empezó a masajear la erección de su esposo el cual también respondió con gemidos muchos más ronco y sensuales, casi guturales, despertando mucho más la erección del rubio. Seto para no quedarse atrás empezó a sacar los pantalones de su esposo, de manera poco civilizada, algo que llamó la atención en el rubio. Después de terminada la labor, el castaño decidió subir a Joey al tocador y empezar a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo al igual que su boca. en el proceso el pantalón del castaño también fue a parar al suelo, ahora los dos se encontraban solamente en ropa interior, mirando sus protuberantes excitaciones y esculturales cuerpos, pero sin dejarse también de ver a los ojos, combinar el azul con la miel, ahora era el turno del castaño darle placer a su lindo rubio, por lo que sin delicadeza alguna tomó su erguido y palpitante miembro y de un solo bocado se lo metió en la boca. Joey debió aferrarse al tocador para no caer del mismo, esa lengua que jugaba primero con su glande estaba haciendo maravillas.

-Seto Kaiba no se andaba con rodeos, si algo lo deseaba simplemente lo tomaba, ¡y que manera de tomarlo!... el cachorro gritaba enardecido, cada gemido entrecortado desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

-En un segundo, sus manos se enredaron en aquellos cabellos castaños húmedos, para pasearse hasta la nuca, donde de un solo jalón empujo contra si, al tiempo que movía su cadera, pues solo quería hacer más profunda la hilarante invasión.

-Entraba y salía mas rápido cada vez, mas profundo, mas adentro, la pauta marcada era ensordecedora, los gemidos eran cada vez más altos, el deseo se exaltaba con cada embestida.

- ah! ah! mas rapido!! esssssta rico!! Ah! quiero más!! - ordenaba entre jadeos cortados por el placer Joey, que no soltaba la cabeza de Kaiba.

El ceo mirando de soslayo a su pequeño cachorro y atraído por esas palabras cargadas de morbo y sensualidad, vio la imagen más perturbadora y hermosa. La cara congestionada, sudada y sonrojada, con traviesos mechones enmarcándola de su cachorrito ido en el placer que le daba con el Sexo oral.

No pudiendo resistirlo, abandono el pene hinchado y apunto de explotar de su rubio esposo, que gruño en protesta. Pero en segundos su enojo pasó a turbación, cuando Seto tomándolo de las caderas y dándole vueltas como si fuera tan liviano como una pluma, le obliga a sentarse entre sus piernas abiertas, nuevamente frente al espejo.

- se... seto... - pregunto turbado tratando de mirar hacia atrás, pero un jalón en su cabello le obligo a fijar la vista en el reflejo del espejo.

-Quiero que veas tu cara cuando yo te doy placer - con un miedo delicioso, vio descender la mano de su esposo por su abdomen, apenas rozándolo, hasta envolver sus largos dedos en su enrojecido miembro. Soltó un quejido, su excitación dolía mucho - eres mió Joey Wheeler - y le beso con lujuria el hombro derecho, al tiempo que su mano se comenzaba a mover de arriba a abajo a todo lo largo del pene del cachorro, el cual empezó a gemir mucho mas fuerte y entrecortado ya que el aire en sus pulmones no daban para todo el movimiento de su cuerpo , gracias a las manos expertas de su esposo el rubio sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba en placer, pero al tratar de cerrar su ojos, un jalón en sus cabellos le hizo abrir inmediatamente los ojos y enfocarlos de nuevo en la vista de su ojiazul a través del reflejo

-No cierres los ojos cachorro, quiero verte gemir por mi, quiero ver tu rostro cuando hago lo que mas te gusta - una de las cosas que mas me gusta - su cara se vio obligada a voltear para apresar sus labios en un beso fogoso.

-Soy todo tuyo Seto pero no pares – su mirada picara y retadora dejaban en claro que Seto era lo único para el cachorro, por lo cual decidió mover sus caderas para que sintiera los estragos de sus gemidos en su cuerpo, por lo que acelero mucho mas los movimientos de su mano para que el miembro rojo y excitado del cachorro llegará rápido a la cúspide, provocando que Joey se aferrará mas al tocador dejando ver los nudillos de su mano blancos por la presión.

-Seto no puedo más- jadeaba de manera encantadora, haciendo que Seto se apresurará a terminar con la tortura de su cachorro, claro sin dejarlo de ver su cara pues buscaba ver ese rostro bañado por el placer

-Aún no cachorro, apenas empiezo a disfrutar de esto, fueron las últimas palabras de Seto al ver que con un sonoro gemido Joey había expulsado su semilla, de nuevo un tirón en su cabello le obligo a mantener la vista fija en sus iris azules que le miraban como un demonio sexo a través del espejo.

-Aquí apenas esta empezando el juego cachorro - mientras dejaba que su esposo descansará su orgasmo hato de manera rápida los brazos de su esposo con una correa a su espalda dejándolo imposibilitado de volverlo a tocar.

-Que piensas hacer Seto – preguntaba el sorprendido cachorro mientras lo volvía acomodar frente el espejo y tomaba sus piernas para penetrarlo mejor, por lo cual seto se apoyó de la pequeña banqueta del tocador para descansar mejor el peso de los dos y así dejar ver toda la anatomía de su cachorro reflejada en el espejo.

-Darte la mejor noche de sexo de nuestras vidas – sin ninguna dificultad por la posición en la que se encontraban, Seto penetró de manera certera la entrada del cachorro el cual emitió uno de los mejores gemidos que jamás en su vida había escuchado

-Te ves adorable cachorro, jamás me cansare de ver esa cara pervertida que pones cuando te penetró - los movimientos se volvieron mas certero por cual llegaban a compaginarse de manera única, Joey tratando dejarse llevar por el placer cerró los ojos, pero la respuesta de Seto fue la misma de antes, tomo con una de sus manos los cabellos de su cachorro haciéndolo mirar de nuevo hacia el espejo.

-Te dije que quiero que veas todo Joey, no me hagas repetirlo cachorro, quiero que recuerdes quien es tu dueño- todo lo decía de manera erótica cerca del oído de su esposo, el cual reaccionaba moviendo mas sus caderas para que las penetraciones fueran mas concisas y certeras.

-Neko mas rápido, ahhhh!! Ahhhh!! Si!! – eran las respuestas del cachorro a los movimientos de su esposo – Te estas volviendo demasiado posesivo Seto!! – gritaba eufórico el rubio, mientras trataba inútilmente soltar sus brazos para tomar el torso de su esposo, pero de un momento a otro seto lo levanto para quedar ahora sentados en la silla, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo del cachorro por el espejo.

-Y no sabes cuanto mas posesivo me volveré cachorro- empezó a pasar su caliente lengua por el lóbulo de su esposo el cual gemía de manera entrecortada por toda esa excitación, su piel se estaba volviendo tersa por aquel sudor que lo embargaba, ninguna gota dejo de ser recorrida por la habilidosa lengua del CEO, mientras los movimientos se hacían mas salvajes sacando en la pareja los gemidos mas extremos.

-¡¡Muévete Cachorro!! - era ahora el rubio el que cabalgaba de manera experta sobre el miembro del ojiazul haciéndolo contorsionar del placer, por lo cual tomó mas fuerte las caderas de su esposo y lo pegó a su cuerpo, para que en unos cuantos segundos el miembro del rubio estuviera de nuevo erguido.

-¡¡Ya no puedo más Seto!! – los movimientos del rubio se hicieron mas certeros y rápidos, pidiéndole a su querido Seto que llegaran al orgasmo juntos ,el cual en su última estocada se vino dentro de su cachorro, y el rubio también llegó , dejando completamente empapado el espejo.

-Eso fue glorioso – fue la respuesta del rubio, mientras su esposo desataba la correa - Espero que se vuelva a repetir Seto

-Cuando quieras Cachorro – besaba los labios de su rubio mientras lo depositaba suavemente en la cama que compartían desde hace 3 años –.

-Seto – Preguntaba el adormilado cachorro mientras tomaba las sabanas de su cama

-Uhmmm – fue lo único que salio de los labios de Seto, lo cual indicaba que le prestaba atención

-Que era lo que me querías decir en la oficina – miraba un poco desorientado ya que el sueño lo estaba venciendo

-Nada importante Cachorro duerme – acariciaba su rostro, mientras el rubio caía al mundo de Morfeo – Solo quería decirte que me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-Ahora a Limpiar el espejo- fue la última respuesta de ojiazul al ir a arreglar el desastre que habían dejado

* * *

Primer Cap terminado agradeciendo a todas las personas que lo lean, Gracias Hika espero que lo disfruten. Espero sus review

LiHo


End file.
